Parce qu'une histoire peut tout changer
by Niahmstories
Summary: Après les Grands Jeux Magiques, rien n'est plus pareil entre Lucy et Laxus. Mais jusqu'où leur relation a-t-elle évoluée ? C'est la question que tous les deux se posent. Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et lieux sont à Hiro Mashima et je ne reçois pas de bénéfices pour la publication de cette histoire.


Lucy soupira. Elle ne savait que penser. Après les Grands Jeux Magiques, elle s'était retrouvée de plus en plus souvent à douter de ses sentiments. Au départ, elle croyait vraiment ressentir quelque chose pour Natsu.

Mais, depuis qu'elle s'était un peu plus rapproché de Laxus, elle était perdue. Soupirant encore une fois, elle décida d'abandonner là l'écriture de son roman. Ça ne servait à rien, elle avait déjà barré la même phrase cinq fois, sans jamais être satisfaite. Elle décida sans grande conviction de retourner à la guilde pour la soirée.

Elle eut un sourire joyeux en fermant la porte de son appartement. Le ciel était encore d'un beau bleu, malgré l'heure avancée. Et l'ambiance douceureuse des soirées d'été lui donnait toujours envie de sourire.

Elle s'installa au bar de la guilde, profitant de l'ambiance un peu plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, Natsu était encore à la partie de pêche qu'il avait organisé avec les Exceeds et Grey était en mission avec Juvia. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du mage de glace mais Lucy soupçonnait une inclination de plus en plus forte pour la mage de l'eau.

En regardant les membres encore présents, Lucy retint un second soupir. Quasiment tout le monde à la guilde vivait une histoire d'amour, avouée ou non. Et pour la plupart, c'était réciproque. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le temps que Gajeel et Reby passaient ensemble, la manière dont Fried regardait Mirajane. Et puis il y avait Lisanna qui essayait desesperement de faire comprendre à son ami d'enfance ce qu'était l'amour pour espérer lui avouer ses sentiments.

Vraiment, on aurait dit que Cupidon avait fait des siennes dernièrement. Elle leva distraitement le regard vers l'étage réservé aux mages de rang S et se figea en voyant que Laxus la fixait. Ses joues rougirent et le Dragon Slayer de la foudre eut un sourire en coin. Il adorait la voir perdre ses moyens quand il la regardait. Il pouvait entendre d'ici son petit coeur s'affoler et battre la chamade.

Il la voulait depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, l'avant-veille de leur victoire, après la Bataille Navale, où cette salope de tigresse l'avait tortué sans qu'aucun membre du jury ne bouge.

Cette nuit-là, après qu'elle ait été soignée par Wendy et Polyussca-san, elle était venue à la taverne avec eux, fêter leur remontée en flèche qui s'opérait ces derniers jours. Ils avaient tous bus plus que de raison et étaient devenus de plus en plus bruyants à mesure que l'heure avançait. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté l'un de l'autre, sans trop savoir comment et ils avaient commencé à discuter.

À vrai dire, il était intrigué par la jeune femme depuis le début du tournoi. Il aurait voulu voir ce que donnait le résultat final de son _Urano Metria_ parce qu'à voir la puissance magique qui avait empli l'arène au début du sort, ce devait être impressionnant. Elle n'était peut être pas aussi puissante que beaucoup de mages de la guilde mais pourtant... Elle avait de la ressource. Et la foi qu'elle avait envers la guilde, envers les liens qui les unissaient tous était plus forte que tout. Elle n'avait pas faibli une seule fois durant l'épreuve de la matinée. Elle avait encaissé les coups, et avait gardé une lueur déterminée au fond de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu répéter comme un leitmotiv le nom de chaque personne de la guilde. Elle avait aussi dit le sien. Et ça l'avait remué plus que de raison. Parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment comment elle avait réussi à passer l'éponge sur son attitude envers elle quand il avait attaqué la guilde. Il s'en voulait encore d'ailleurs. Il savait que ce serait une blessure qui ne partirait jamais vraiment et avec elle, c'était encore pire.

Et le soir là, même si l'un comme l'autre étaient restés raisonnables sur le saké, ils avaient quand même perdu un peu de leur inhibition, parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur ses genoux, sa jupe courte remontée sur ses cuisses et lui l'entourant d'un bras. Elle avait fini par poser sa tête sur son épaule, fatiguée par toute l'agitation et la journée épuisante qui se terminait. Et, mu d'une inspiration soudaine, il lui avait murmuré un pardon, espérant à moitié qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Mais elle l'entendit malgré le bruit environnant.

"Pardon pour quoi ? Avait-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu t'en doutes, non ? Pour ce que je t'ai fait subir il y a longtemps...

\- Mais, ça fait un bail que je t'ai pardonné ! S'était-elle exclamée en lui frappant gentillement le torse. Je n'en reviens pas que tu penses encore à ça.

\- Je... commença-t-il.

\- Tu as changé Laxus, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je sais que maintenant tu t'en veux et je sais surtout que tu n'es plus comme ça. Autrement je ne pense pas que je serais sur tes genoux ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? Ajouta Lucy en souriant doucement. Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu sur Tenroujima, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu avais fait ça pour la guilde, qu'à cette époque, c'était déjà quelque chose qui comptait énormément pour toi. Mais c'est juste que tu t'es égaré et que tu ne savais pas vraiment de quelle manière agir. Alors tu as fait selon ce que ton père t'avait toujours inculqué. Le pouvoir.

Mais, quand je t'ai vu nous venir en aide, quand j'ai vu que tu avais donné ta magie à Natsu pour qu'il soit capable de vaincre Hadès, je me suis dit que ça y était. Que tu avais enfin retrouvé le vrai toi. Et je me suis dit pendant quelques secondes que je voulais apprendre à te connaître. Finit la constellationniste avec un grand sourire."

Après cette discussion, ils avaient continué à parler, de choses et d'autres, sur un ton plus léger. Et une heure plus tard, la jeune mage blonde avait décidé de regagner son dortoir. Elle avait salué tout le monde et était repartie, sa silhouette s'effaçant dans la nuit.

Lucy sourit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle ait quitté la taverne. Un groupe de pauvres ivrognes avait voulu s'en prendre à elle, pensant avoir à faire à une proie facile et avinée. Mais c'était sans compter son appartenance à Fairy Tail. En invoquant Caprico et à l'aide de son fouet River Star, elle avait déjà mis hors d'état de nuire trois des cinq hommes. Elle allait en terminer lorsqu'elle vit avec étonnement les deux autres détaler comme des lapins en hurlant d'effroi. Elle se retourna et ne put retenir un sourire amusé quand elle vit qu'il avait suffit que Laxus se pointe derrière elle, les bras croisés et sa tête de "Tu vas payer pour t'en être pris à ma guilde, sale petit vermisseau !", pour que ses agresseurs s'enfuient.

"Tu ferais presque peur comme ça, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi, _princesse_ , grogna-t-il. En attendant ils se sont barrés. Je vais dire au gérant de signaler les trois que tu as assomé à la garde et je te raccompagne. Attends-moi là.

\- Honnêtement Laxus... souffla doucement la mage céleste."

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'auberge qui abritait leur guilde et il la reconduisit jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques secondes, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Finalement, Laxus se détourna en marmonnant un bonne nuit. Lucy attrapa sa main et le fit s'arrêter. Curieux, le petit-fils du Maître se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la blonde entoura son cou de ses bras et planta un baiser sur sa joue en lui murmurant un bonne nuit à l'oreille. Rougissante, elle s'écarta rapidement et se réfugia dans son dortoir avant d'en fermer la porte.

Et depuis cette nuit là, Laxus n'avait cessé de l'épier, découvrant chaque jour un peu plus sur elle. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler avant que toute la guilde ne soit retournée à Magnolia. Et aujourd'hui, il se délectait des sensations qu'il arrivait à faire naître chez la constellationniste. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit un peu plus que physique parce que, depuis quinze jours, ils se parlaient régulièrement et il commençait de plus en plus à apercevoir les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jolie blonde.

Il était même allé squatter plusieurs fois chez elle, s'invitant jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir, sans toutefois jamais vraiment oser s'installer dans son lit comme l'aurait fait Natsu. Il avait le pressentiment que lui n'avait pas le droit de venir comme ça, qu'il devait faire autre chose avant.

Lucy détourna la tête alors qu'elle sentait ses joues chauffer sous le regard brûlant du Dragon Slayer. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, se disait-elle sans arrêt. Oui, certes, mais qu'est ce qu'elle devait changer d'abord ? Arrêter de voir Laxus ? Impossible. Ces soirées étaient devenues un peu trop précieuses pour son propre bien et elle ne voulait pas qu'elles deviennent un souvenir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire parce qu'un jour, elle allait lui sauter dessus, au mage de la foudre. Et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre du résultat. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était plus que physique, c'était évident qu'elle voulait un conte de fée avec lui. Mais bon, encore fallait-il qu'il le comprenne et qu'il ressente la même chose. Et ça, c'était pas gagné-gagné, pensa Lucy.

Après une petite demie-heure, Lucy décida de retourner chez elle, l'ambiance de la guilde ne lui ayant pas vraiment apporté de réponses. Elle invoqua Plue et rentra doucement, contemplant les dégradés de couleurs dans le ciel de Magnolia.

En rentrant, elle décida de prendre un bain, un de ceux qui duraient plus d'une heure et qui la détendaient toujours. Prenant le petit esprit avec elle, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau savonneuse en ne laissant dépasser que son nez, bien décidée à oublier ses tourments pour quelques instants.

Laxus décida de suivre la mage aux clés et de venir squatter chez elle. Il n'y était pas allé depuis deux jours et à vrai dire, ça lui manquait. En plus, il l'avait entendu discuter avec Levy dans la journée et, apparemment, elle écrivait un roman, sur lequel elle séchait en ce moment. Après qu'il l'ait vu rentrer, il sourit en entendant l'eau du bain couler. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre qu'elle se glisse dedans pour se faufiler par la fenêtre. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Le jeune homme gronda en sentant l'odeur de Natsu imprégner les draps de la jolie blonde. Cette tête à flamme avait encore dormi ici, et ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

Il chercha aux alentours du bureau le tas de feuille où Lucy avait couché son imagination par écrit et commença sa lecture.

Il était véritablement plongé dans sa lecture quand Lucy arriva dans le salon. Elle hurla quand elle le vit, troublée par sa présence alors qu'elle était en serviette de bain et irritée qu'il ait commencé à lire son roman. À croire que c'était un passage obligatoire quand on squattait chez elle. Elle se prépara à lui lancer son Lucy-kick lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil après son cri et qu'en plus, il semblait contrarié et... déçu ?

"Laxus ? L'interpella la jeune mage. Il releva la tête vers elle et lui répondit.

\- Alors c'est vraiment de la tête à flamme que t'es amoureuse ?

\- Qu... Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Cria-t-elle en rougissant. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Natsu, idiot !

\- Ben pourtant c'est lui le gars dans ton histoire, je suis pas stupide. Et, il me semble que la princesse c'est toi, non ?

\- Oui mais, c'est pas ce que tu crois... Enfin, si mais plus maintenant. Avant oui, c'était comme ça mais maintenant ça a changé et je voulais modifier mais j'arrive pas parce que je suis pas sûre de ce que je peux changer et... Oh, par Mavis !" Elle s'asseya sur le fauteuil en face du dragon slayer et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, consciente qu'elle embrouillait le mage encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" Avant, je pensais avoir des sentiments pour Natsu, et naïvement je me disais qu'on finirait ensemble un jour. Alors oui ça transparaît dans mon roman parce que c'est une transposition de ce que je vis à Fairy Tail. Seulement, je me suis rendue compte que les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard sont purement amicaux.

\- Ah d'accord. Et du coup, tu veux pazs tout recommencer mais tu sais pas vraiment ce que tu peux modifier c'est ça ?" Elle acquiesca silencieusement.

" Ben t'as juste à écrire ce que tu viens de me dire. Que la princesse elle aime le gars seulement comme son meilleur ami ou son frère ou j'en sais rien et puis c'est tout.

\- Mais le problème c'est qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ça parce qu'elle en aime un autre, murmure-t-elle doucement. Qu'elle l'aime dans l'ombre et qu'elle n'osera jamais l'avouer, qu'elle a eu un coup de foudre pour lui. Alors je n'arrive pas à écrire. Parce que je suis bloquée dans la vraie vie.

\- Et c'est qui ton preux chevalier ? Demande Laxus

\- C'est toi, sombre crétin, souffle la mage stellaire."

Laxus reste muet de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait vraiement pas à celle-là. Bon peut-être que si. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait tout lâcher là, comme ça. Surtout en l'insultant de crétin. Il pensait qu'il allait falloir la courtiser en bonne et due forme avant d'avoir une vraie chance. Mais il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Mais finalement, un sourire pointe le bout de son nez, parce que, au final, c'est pas plus mal, non ? Il peut l'embrasser tout de suite, là, maintenant. Alors il se lève et prends la mage tremblante dans ses bras. Il lui caresse les chevex et se penche vers elle.

Lucy n'y croit pas. Laxus Draer vient de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, à elle, Lucy Heartfilia. Et, Mavis lui vienne en aide, si elle n'avait pas été assisse, elle serait sans doute tombée. Parce que le baiser que lui donne le petit-fils du Maître la liquéfie sur place. Il se détache doucement d'elle et lui souffle gentillement à l'oreille :

"Moi aussi je t'aime, _princesse_..."

Lucy sent la chaleur gagner tout son corps et elle se doute qu'elle doit être aussi rouge que les tuiles du toit de son appartement. Laxus se lève et l'attire contre son torse, mais au même moment,, sa serviette tombe.

"Tu es si pressée que ça ? Lui demande narquoisement Laxus. Pas que ça me dérange mais je te pensais pas aussi entreprenante, _princesse_."

Et il hurle de rire devant la mine déconfite de la mage qui se hâte de retrouver une tenue décente avant d'envoyer un Lucy-kick en pleine figure, tout en l'insultant de pervers, pour faire bonne figure...


End file.
